mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Turf Wars (Bedrock minigame)
Turf Wars is an Arcade minigame that was one of the first games released to Mineplex Bedrock edition. The main goal of Turf Wars is to extend the player's team's turf to the enemy's side, thereby eliminating their area completely, by killing enemy players. Gameplay There are two teams: the Red team and the Blue team. Players spawn in one of two sides of the map according to their team, in bases colored accordingly with their team color. Each team possesses turf lines split in the middle of said map, the amount of lines they have can vary according to what map they are playing on. Players spawn in the Build Time phase, which lasts for 40 seconds. They receive 64 wool in their team color. Wool can be placed anywhere on the player's turf to construct defenses, which are destroyed by arrow shots. During Build Time, players cannot attack each other, and Infiltrators (kit) cannot move onto enemy territory. After the 40 seconds of build time has elapsed, the phase switches to Combat Time, which lasts for 90 seconds. During this period, opposing players may kill each other, and Infiltrators (kit) may move into enemy territory. Rounds of Build Time and Combat Time alternate with the number of turf lines per kill increasing by one per Build Time. Subsequent Build Times last for 20 seconds each instead of 40 seconds, and players only receive 32 wool every time. All Combat Times last for 90 seconds. If you run out of wool, you will gain 1 every 5 seconds for a maximum of 4, and if you die in combat phase, you will respawn with 6 wool. Arrows shot by a marksman or infiltrator = 1 hit kill, and an infiltrator's iron sword = 2 hit kill Players without the Infiltrator kit cannot advance into enemy turf at any point in the game unless they are standing on a high pillar such as the sandstone/endstone on the Loading Docks map. Upon trying, they will be flung back into their own turf. Maps Ancient Propylon - Piju.png|"Ancient Propylon" by Piju Agni Kai - TheDarkWarLord.png|"Agni Kai" by TheDarkWarLord Atlantis - Raech.png|"Atlantis" by Raech Battle Of The Heroes - PaperSlip.png|"Battle Of The Heroes" by PaperSlip Book Shelves - Didall.png|"Book Shelves" by Didall Cathedral - Pomorph (1).png|"Cathedral" by Pomorph (1) Cathedral - Pomorph.png|"Cathedral" by Pomorph (2) Daybreak - ReindeerClark.png|"Daybreak" by ReindeerClark Elemental Collision - AxeHam.png|"Elemental Collision" by AxeHam Elysium - Dutty.png|"Elysium" by Dutty Entrancing - BlueeFiree.png|"Entrancing" by BlueeFiree Turf Wars - Frost Forts.png|"Frost Forts" by Jugz Incense - Mineplex Build Team.png|"Incense" by Mineplex Build Team Industrial - Dutty.png|"Industrial" by Dutty Ice Age - ronansays.png|"Ice Age" by ronansays Jungle Kingdom - AxeHam.png|"Jungle Kingdom" by AxeHam Kiasfour - brxxn & Ethanoob.png|"Kiasfour" by brxxn & Ethanoob Kingdom of Ulu - Intoxicating & Torez.png|"Kingdom of Ulu" by Intoxicating & Torez Komorebi - Tyn.png|"Komorebi" by Tyn Lava Field - SirFlamed69.png|"Lava Field" by SirFlamed69 Library - Rudim (1).png|"Library" by Rudim (1) Library - Rudim (2).png|"Library" by Rudim (2) Loading Docks - brxxn.png|"Loading Docks" by brxxn Ombré - BlueeFiree.png|"Ombré" by BlueeFiree Palace of Harmony - AxeHam.png|"Palace of Harmony" by AxeHam Turf Wars - Sinkhole.png|"Sinkhole" by Cigam5 The Empress - Intoxicating.png|"The Empress" by Intoxicating Tracks - ReindeerClark.png|"Tracks" by ReindeerClark Torrid - MrDoomHaven & Zolch.png|"Torrid" by MrDoomHaven & Zolch Villa - Juicymercat.png|"Villa" by Juicymercat Kits General Tips * Depending on the players play style, they may wish to hide behind a wool fort for a large portion of the battle and occasionally peek out to fire. Alternatively, they may prefer to never stay in a single area and to instead hit-and-run. * In maps Frost Forts and Sinkhole, there are some towers provided that permit players to ascend them. Some players may wish to use them in order to get a better vantage point, or to shoot arrows down at players with forts with unprotected tops. A tall wool fort will also yield the same result, but players should keep in mind to never "pillar up" on wool, lest they become an easy target. * Depending on the player's kit, different forts may be more appropriate. For example, Shredders need more space to use barrage, thereby increasing the chances of destroying their own fort if they shoot out of a one-block opening. Marksmen forts should be built mainly for protection, with a hole to shoot out of. * If enemies are hiding behind something and popping out every now and then, players should estimate when they will come out to shoot an arrow, and to shoot just before they come out so that they are hit. Conversely, they should try to be erratic in the frequency of shooting arrows to avoid enemies using the same strategy on the player. * Players should charge their bow as Build Time wraps up so that they can fire as soon as Combat Time begins. * If a non-Infiltrator player is close to the enemy border and needs to escape, then one strategy would be to charge for the border. That way, they will be flung backwards a fair distance into their own turf, temporarily confusing enemy archers and providing a safe retreat. This method can also be applied to quickly bounce onto a tower in Frost Forts and Sinkhole, as the bounce height is quite high. Achievements Gem Rewards Notes Category:PE minigames